Misleading Infatuation
by chibiukyou
Summary: AU. What had happened if Ryuichi had never saved Shuichi the night of the big opening for ASK? What if everything we thought was wrong? What if...we'll never know.


Author's Notes: Right right, um…x.x Don't ask where this came from…I honestly don't know…@_@;;; it just popped into my head as what would happen if Ryuichi wasn't so nice to Shuichi…and this was born….;_; It didn't turn out the way I wanted it to…and I must admit, it is very horribly written…the image in my head just wouldn't translate into the right words…so um…yeah… .; Basically what happened is that Ryuichi never helped Shuichi out in the second Episode when they were opening for ASK and so Bad Luck failed and Yuki and Shuichi never got together because Shuichi couldn't deal with losing the record thingy and of course Yuki is…Yuki… ^-^ but we all know they were meant for each other, so they miss eachother ^__^; and um….x.x; I might add more onto this later, go more into detail with what happened before… v.v; however, I wrote this to turn into my Creative Writing class (Too lazy to think up another idea) so yeah, I was going to put a lime/lemon in here, but I couldn't put that in a school story…so meh…It depends on if I feel like it if I do…. Remember, I warn you: this fic is bad.

Misleading Infatuation

By: Chibi "Dear Lordy, I _wrote _this" Ukyou

****

Warning: Gropeage, Drug use, and Evil Ryuichi. AU.

It was something that he knew he had to do. It had been haunting his sleep, his dreams, his every waking moment. Something about this man told him that if he asked, he would make him whole. He wanted it… he wanted it so bad. He couldn't live like this anymore, couldn't stand the feelings of inadequacy and failure every time his father looked at him, or told him to be more like his sister. Hell, even his brother was worth more in his father's eyes than he was. All he wanted was to mean something to someone, even if it was pretend. Ryuichi could help him. After all he was God.

Tatsuha took a deep breath, straightening his jacket as he mentally prepared himself for what he was about to do. The club seemed dark and dirty from where he stood, staring blankly at the muscled man outside the beaten door. Inside, however, he knew was full of writhing, sweaty bodies, each in there to forget their lives, to forget what they had to live through during the day. Only the beautiful and the rich were allowed in there, the police turning their eyes from the liaisons that occur behind those nondescript walls as their pockets fill up with money snatched from under the table. The bouncer couldn't see him, hiding across the street in the dark shadows of cowardliness. 

He wasn't sure if he could even make it inside, wasn't sure if he would pass the unspoken test of mien that was administered to everyone before they were allowed to pass through that doorway, to cross the threshold into a seemingly other place. Tatsuha looked away from the intimidating man that would decide his fate, his hand reaching up to smooth his hair for what seemed to be the thousandth time. The suit he was wearing was stiff and uncomfortable, and he hoped that it didn't show that he had just bought it that morning. All his money, everything that he had saved for when he finally escaped that hellhole he lived in right now, had been spent on buying this. He wasn't rich, and he wasn't famous nor was he particularly beautiful, but if he looked the part, perhaps, just perhaps, he could bluff his way through. He had to do this, he had to get in, he didn't care what it took to do it.

A car rushed by the road, sending shocks of cold, dirty air into Tatsuha's face. He grimaced, rubbing absently at his cheek. It was now or never. If he didn't do it at this exact moment he would just turn around and everything would have been for naught. Looking both ways, he cautiously stepped into the street, forcing himself not to simply rush across it. Rich and famous people didn't rush. They took their own time about everything. 

Reaching the other side, he found himself facing the bouncer/bodyguard of the club. The dim streetlights bounced off the other man's baldhead and his muscles seemed to ripple with every move he made. He stared at Tatsuha, his eyes moving up and down his body as if he were a prime piece of beef. The bouncer took a step forward, and every muscle in Tatsuha's body screamed at him to run away. By supreme effort and will, he held himself motionless as the bodyguard circled him, feeling violated. Turning to face him once more, the bald man reached out his hand and cupped Tatsuha's crotch, his eyes hard. All at once, Tatsuha understood what he was asking and he couldn't stop his nose from crinkling in disgust. Only one man could touch him like that, could get a reaction out of him, and that was exactly the person that he had come to find.

The bouncer dropped his hand; his once almost friendly expression dropped and now it seemed murderous rage floated in the depths of his faded blue eyes. Jerking a thumb over his shoulder, he pointed to the door to the club, indicating for Tatsuha to enter. Gulping, the youth raised his chin high, clenching his hands into fists to hide the shaking. Taking a few steps forward he grasped the cold, unforgiving metal and pulled. The door opened effortlessly before his touch and Tatsuha stepped inside to meet his destiny.

The club was exactly how he had imagined it would look and yet at the same time, completely different from what he had anticipated. Tatsuha's legs felt weak from the anxiety and he looked down at the grated floor on which he stood. Looking around, he noted with mild surprise that the inside was much larger than it looked from the outside. He stood on a staircase, though the top was large enough to be counted as a floor itself. Below, the dance floor seemed alive with a swarm of moving bodies, each following its own rhythm, its own inner tune. The smoke filled air penetrated his lungs, causing his chest to heave harder with every breath he took. His eyes stung as cigarette smoke hit them, and he quickly blinked away the tears forming at the corners of his eyes. Now was not the time to be showing just how green and inexperienced he was about all of this.

Music blared from speakers placed all around the room, so loud they almost seemed to echo back in on each other. Heart beating faster with not only fear but anticipation, he briefly entertained the idea of turning around and going…somewhere, anywhere as long as it wasn't here. He was going to get caught, they would hurt him, possibly kill him for intruding on their reality. He didn't belong here… he shouldn't be here.

But Ryuichi was here. Tatsuha straightened his shoulders, breathing deep into his chest to make himself look more intimidating. He had just given up everything for this moment, for a chance to meet the man he had built his dreams on, there was no way he was going to turn his back on this. Raising his foot to take a step forward, he was shoved suddenly and harshly to the side, causing him to fall. He threw his hands out to prevent himself from falling on his face, his right knee banging hard into the metal grating that served as a floor. Gritting his teeth against the pain that ran in shivers up his bones, he turned his head to glare at whomever had just hit him. He paused as his eyes landed on shapely legs, exposed by the scant red dress that clung to the well-honed body. His gaze moved upwards, taking in smirking red lips and laughing dark eyes.

"Better watch where you're going." The elfin face, framed by flowing locks of purple, spoke to him, a sneer underlying the already ill-mannered statement. "You might trip and fall." Tatsuha's mouth curled in bitter contempt and he struggled to his feet, his knee sending throbs of pain up and down his body. The woman's eyes narrowed at his expression and she bared her teeth in a sick mirror of a smile. 

"Is there a problem here?" The rough voice of the bodyguard seemed loud, even over the blaring music and Tatsuha widened his eyes as fear shot through him. His heart stopped as he felt the heavy hand of the bouncer settle on his shoulder, hot breath on his neck. The bald man must have followed the lady in; it was the only explanation. It was over; this was the end. He would be turned out and everything he had worked for would have been for naught.

"Actually yes." The woman across from him folded her arms across her generous chest; the low cut collar of her dress seemed to have slipped even further down. "I was just walking along, and he tried to push me. Good thing I learned all those self defense moves or he would have tried to…I don't even want to think about it." Her voice had changed from the sneering tone she had used with him, to the mocking damsel-in-distress pitch she used now. The bouncer nodded, and his grip on Tatsuha tightened. Everyone there knew that the story wasn't true, there was no way that the bouncer could have not seen what had happened. 

"I'll take care of him right away then." His voice was firm and cold and the fingers dug bruising holes into Tatsuha's shoulder. He glared at the shaking boy in his grasp, an almost delighted smirk on his face. The woman smiled smugly to herself, running a hand through her loose hair.

"Good. I was beginning to wonder if perhaps the quality of this place had gone down." She said, sticking her tongue out childishly at Tatsuha. The bodyguard shook his head firmly, and, as if to reassure her, gave Tatsuha a rough shake by his shoulder. "Take him away, he's making my head hurt." An impeccably manicured hand was waved in dismissal and Tatsuha knew that the time had come. He hadn't even had a chance to look for Ryuichi.

"Wait." A smooth voice behind them said, and Tatsuha felt his heart begin to beat faster. Maybe he could get out of this after all. "Noriko, what are you doing?" The music was so loud that it seemed to drown out most of what the other was saying and the firm grip on his shoulder prevented him from turning around to see the face of his hopefully-would-be-savior. He frowned as something in the back of his mind tickled at that name. It seemed familiar... as if he should know it somehow…

"Aww…I was just having fun!" The woman said, covering her mouth, as her eyes seemed to lose some of their sparkle. The malice that had been emanating from her body seemed to leave her and she almost seemed to droop. "I was bored, it's your fault for taking so long!" A lull in the music allowed Tatsuha to hear the click of expensive shoes on the grated metal. A figure stepped out from behind the bouncer, the shadows and multi-colored lights danced off his face so fast that it was impossible to make out his features. The bouncer jerked his head towards the door, and gave Tatsuha's shoulder another shake as if to indicate what he wanted to do. The man held out a long fingered hand adorned with gold rings.

"Wait…he interests me." He said, leaning forward so that his face was clear into the light. Tatsuha gasped and his eyes opened wide. His brain seemed to have stopped working and his breath came in short, quick gasps. "He…reminds me of someone." Ryuichi Sakuma said, a small smile on his face.

The woman, Noriko, stamped her foot in frustration and glared at Tatsuha, her eyes hard. Tatsuha failed to notice her reaction or anything else around him as he stared into the midnight eyes of his god, his dream. Ryuichi reached out his hand to touch Tatsuha's cheek, his fingers hovering only an inch away from coming into contact with the shivering skin of his worshipper. The dark haired boy's gaze followed hungrily, transfixed by what he was seeing. 

"Would you like to sit with me?" Though his voice was soft, Tatsuha heard every word that his idol spoke, the entire world fading into the background. It seemed a supreme effort to nod his head, as if he even took his eyes off of the older man in front of him, that he would disappear completely. Ryuichi seemed to understand though, for his hand slid from Tatsuha's cheek and grasped his hand. Ignoring Noriko's wail of indignation, Ryuichi tugged on the hand that was held firmly in his own, leading the star struck boy down the stairs and into the throng of dancers. 

Tatsuha had no idea what was going on, nor did he want to know. All he understood was that he had actually made it and that here, in the flesh and blood was his god. _Touching him._ Ryuichi led them to a table off to the side, weaving in and out of the moving bodies. Another tug on his hand told Tatsuha that he was to sit, and he gratefully collapsed into the wooden chair Ryuichi had pulled out for him. Taking a seat only a mere arms width away, Ryuichi turned to look at his new visitor, his eyes dark with some unknown emotion. 

"So pretty…" Ryuichi said, trailing his fingers lightly down Tatsuha's cheek. The dark haired boy trembled beneath that touch, eyes wide with disbelief. Ryuichi…_God_ … couldn't possibly be talking about him… could he? "So very very …pretty." Those ghost fingers dropped to his neck, gently tracing the bottom of his jaw line. 

"Wha…what?" Tatsuha stuttered, feeling like a schoolgirl about to receive her first kiss. Ryuichi looked at him from behind half closed eyelids, his fingers stilling in their movements. Tatsuha gulped, the music from the club pounding into his body, his heart beating with every rippling shock of music that coursed through the floor. 

"Has no one ever called you pretty before?" Ryuichi asked, his voice lazy and unhurried. Tatsuha shook his head weakly, feeling the blood rushing to his face. The other man's lips moved in a small, almost smirking smile and it seemed as though Tatsuha's cheeks were on fire. "No… no I suppose they wouldn't. Not when you have that brother of yours…" The singer paused, as Tatsuha seemed to stiffen at the mention of his brother. Resuming his careful stroking, Ryuichi brought his other hand up to the very top of Tatsuha's dress shirt. Tatsuha's eyes widened in disbelief as the long, delicate fingers began to work at the pearl buttons. 

"He's fire, though, your brother is. Deadly to those who would touch him. There's something alluring about the fire, however. It keeps you coming back for more. Pity he's not type." As he talked, Ryuichi's voice seemed to grow more distant and Tatsuha strained to hear every word that he spoke. Deep blue stared into his eyes, and he could feel himself losing whatever battle he had been waging with himself. No matter what, this was where he belonged. Bringing his face closer, Ryuichi pressed his cheek to Tatsuha's, his mouth moving next to his ear. "Tell me, whatever happened to him and that pink-haired boy he was with?" 

Tatsuha shivered as hot breath brushed lightly against his ear, Ryuichi's voice husky and low. He tried to concentrate on what was being said, but the sensations of Ryuichi's hand working its way down his rapidly exposing chest, and the simple nearness of him was making his head spin. He frowned slightly, trying to remember what had just been said, and found that he could no longer focus. Something about his brother Eiri…and that one boy that had only been around a few days…

"I've heard Tohma talk about him…" Ryuichi said, his hand reaching up to smooth the hair back from Tatsuha's face. A few strands clung to his forehead, damp with the sweat that formed there. "You know of Tohma's obsession with your sweet brother, of course. Apparently the boy was the one… the only one that seemed to get through to him. Such a shame he couldn't handle it." Pouty lips drew upwards in a smirk, caressing hands tightened. "That band…what was it called, Bad Luck? They had potential… too bad they choked on their first opening." By this time, Tatsuha had lost track of what was being said, his attention too focused on what his idol was doing, rather than what he was saying. 

"He…He dreams, Eiri…" The boy stuttered, his eyes going wide as the last button on his shirt came undone and the gentle fingers began playing with his belt. "He still du…du…dreams about Shu…Shu… him." He was interrupted as a pair of tiny hands slammed roughly into the table. Ryuichi looked up from where he was undoing the final latch on the leather, his face a picture of annoyance at being interrupted. A petite girl with short, bright hair straightened, her pierced eyebrow raised. Tatsuha recognized her vaguely from appearing on the front cover of Bop Peat once, but that issue had no Ryuichi in it so he had passed it up. 

"Hello Clarise… How nice to see you again." Ryuichi said, his voice rising to be heard over the music. Tatsuha started, realizing just how close they both had been before. The girl reached back into her pocket and drew out something long, the varied lights dancing off its shiny surface. "Ah…I see you've brought me my daily. Thank you." With a regal air, the long fingered hand reached out, waiting patiently for the girl, Clarise, to relinquish her prize. 

"Bu…but, what about us? What about all that you told me?" She asked desperately, yanking the needle away from the reaching hand, clutching it to her chest as if it were her babe. "I need you, sweety… I …need you." Her eyes filled up with tears, her voice shook from suppressed emotions. Tatsuha felt his heart go out to her, and he glanced at Ryuichi, wondering if he had misjudged him. Ryuichi's eyes had narrowed dangerously, the muscles in his jaw working as he clenched his teeth. 

"I'm sorry, Clarise." He said carefully, his body relaxing all of a sudden. He smiled sweetly at the girl, his raised hand never moving. "I do believe that you have lost all interest for me. You no longer amuse me. Now give me my product and leave please." Clarise's eyes widened in disbelief, her mouth opening and closing wordlessly. Slowly, her gaze moved to Tatsuha, taking in his state of undress, and Ryuichi's other hand resting predatorily on his leg. With a snarl she flung the needle down onto the table, a thin strap of rubber band following. Turning she stalked away, shoving at one of the many dancers that got in her way. Ryuichi stared after her for a few seconds before turning back to the confused boy he had so apparently laid claim to.

"Don't mind her," He said, gathering up the fallen needle and band. "She's a waitress here, and I let her share some of my product sometimes. Apparently she let it get to her head." Tatsuha boggled at him, and Ryuichi gave a short bark of laughter. "Yes, she waitresses here. Her career isn't nearly as great as mine or others'. This place is rather… selective about who they chose to allow in and even more so about who gets the product. I suppose leeching off of others' good natures is the only way she can get some." His voice had become a mocking growl, as if he was offended and yet at the same time couldn't care less. "Though I suppose not as selective as I had thought if they let you in." Ryuichi gave a small smile at Tatsuha's burning cheeks, raising an eyebrow as if daring him to contradict what he had said.

Tatsuha stared at him, not knowing what to say. Reaching up, he gently pushed Tatsuha's open shirt off of his shoulder, running his hand down his arm, pushing the sleeve off. Tatsuha's Adam apple bobbed as he gulped, his heart beating faster than he had ever felt it before. Taking the younger man's shaking hand in his, Ryuichi flipped it palm side up, rubbing small circles over the exposed wrist.

"Do you want to?" He asked, his eyes boring into Tatsuha's. Tatsuha eyes felt huge, as though if he took a deep breath he would lose them. Ryuichi's tongue darted out, running lightly on his lips. Tatsuha felt entranced by that small gesture, and he could feel himself losing power over himself. "It feels good," Ryuichi whispered, leaning in to be heard. "Really good." Taking the stunned silence for consent, Ryuichi slowly brought the band up to just above Tatsuha's elbow, wrapping it around. Tatsuha stared at him fearfully, not knowing what to do. He didn't want to disappoint.

With a jerk, Ryuichi tied the band tight, and Tatsuha could feel his fingers beginning to go cold already. Opening his mouth in surprise, his cry was lost in the pounding beats of the music. Picking up the needle, Ryuichi held it up to his face, squeezing the air out. A drop of the clear drug welled up out of the tip, sparkling in the array of lights. Smirking, Ryuichi brought the needle to the exposed veins in Tatsuha's elbow, resting the tip lightly on one of the bigger veins. 

Tatsuha felt his entire body go cold with fear, his mouth suddenly feeling as though he had not had a drink of water in days. He opened his mouth to say no, to say that he didn't want this, but no sound came out. He stared at Ryuichi, looking into the same deep blue eyes that he had stared at from his bed in his room. The same eyes that he had posted everywhere, even his ceiling, so that when he woke up, it was the first thing he saw. And he could not speak. 

Ryuichi bit his lip; his eyes lighting up at the pleasure of corrupting a new one, fresh and so pretty when they're scared. Adding a little pressure, the tip of the needle broke the skin, entering the vein that lay so willingly. Tatsuha gasped, feeling faint, even though the drug had not even been injected. Pressing the button on the end of the needle, the clear fluid left the tube, shooting deep into Tatsuha's body. Removing the needle, Ryuichi discarded it on the table, pressing his thumb over the puncture area. All at once, the colors seemed brighter, the noise sharper. It was as if he was entering a totally different room. Ryuichi stared at him in delight, enjoying the look of wonder on Tatsuha's face. 

"I told you… it makes you feel good." He brought his face forward, whispering in Tatsuha's ear. Tatsuha turned wide eyes to him, pupils huge in the deep brown of his eyes. A feral grin crossed Ryuichi's face as he lowered his lips to Tatsuha's neck, feeling the deep moans vibrating across the skin. He had a new toy, a pretty one this time. One who thought he was god. 

END or TBC?

Author's Notes THE SEQUEL!!: er…x.x;;; Yeah….u.u that was NOT how I wanted it to turn out… I don't blame you if you decided to salvage what brain cells you had left and stopped reading the story…it really is quite bad now that I read through it. I apologize @_@;;;;;;

*bows* v.v;


End file.
